The Art of Evolution
by Arinkia
Summary: Where did the idea of a reploid, a machine able to make its own choices come from? Was it truly one man's idea? Or was it birthed by an unlikely robotic couple and a madman's  dream? AU, ForteXRockman. Rated T and later M.
1. Setting Stage

AN: I'm getting into the horrible habit of starting stories and never finishing them. And I have learned the reason why: My writing has improved since the days of _How Wide the Universe _and other of my earlier stories and because of this, I'm VERY unhappy with them and have no will to continue such pieces of crap. But people seem to like the basic ideas of my stories so I can't just _leave_ them sitting there, rotting up my account name. Which is why, starting with this one, all of my stories are goint to go through a major over-haul. After I'm done writing the renewed versions, I'm deleting the crappier ones to make room. Plus it's spring break and I can only clean, play video games, MineCraft and read so much at a time before I go stir crazy.

So, background time: This story is going to AU in areas, I can already tell you that. But this story is going to be mainly about Rock and Forte and the Theory of Evolution. I'm a fairly big biology nut and I'm already planning a career in that area when I get to college but I'm going off topic.

A couple of weeks ago I got into a Megaman craze and my craze periods are horrible, _horrible_ things to go through because I become _obessed_ with them. Since then I have gone through all 177 pages of Megaman fiction here and caught myself up with most of the games and shows. For some reason I just can't get into Starforce and ZX, even Legends was some of a stretch for me.

When I got to the X series, I asked that one question that every Classic Megaman fan has to ask. What happened between Classic Megaman and Megaman X? And to a point, where did the free thought idea come from and how was it possible? So here is my take on it with a twist.

Basicaly my mind thought was this: 'how could Light _find the time and energy_ to come up with the programming for free thought?' I also happened to be watching _Bicentennial Man _at this point (if you haven't watched it, I suggest you do). So, what was stopping the robots of Light and Wily from evolving human emotions much like Andrew who was orignally designed to be a mindless servant? What _was_ stopping them? Being the biology nut that I am, I thought the Theory of Evolution would be a good answer to this since complex beings tend to mutate in some form or another. In this case I'm taking the part where beings evolve to survive in hostile enviroments. Makes sense if you think about, robots are feared by the general public because their _different_. Robots evolve past or reset a set coding and gain the emotions that make us human to better insure their survival from the human race and form what we would call the defining feature of a human, a soul. It also helps bridge the gap between Classic and X.

Also, food for thought, some people do not age gracefully while under stress. I imagine that this is the case for Dr. Light since he is constantly in the public spotlight for his robots. Stress from public attention is not a good thing, look at some old movie stars and you'll see what I mean. I think that it gets to him sooner or later and he starts to show the signs of intense stress and a decline in mental health which begins to affect his judgement on what's the best course to take. You'll see this behavior later on.

Before I forget, who here has seen _A.I. Artificial Intelligence_? I have to ask this but don't you think Rock would fit the role of David almost to a T? I mean both are cute and have that undying love and innocent quality to them and would go through a lot of crap just to see the love of another and to be more human. That movie made me bawl out my eyes the first time I saw it, it still makes me cry today.

Reminder: I don't own Megaman, never will nor do I claim ownership to the Theory of Evolution. But I do claim ownership over the plot and whatever OC's that I throw in there. This story will and is YAOI or guy-on-guy. Because really, most of the robots are _guys _and there's only _two girls_. It was going to happen _sooner or later._ Plus they're robots, they don't have the same values as most humans. Not only that but you can't ignore the hints between X and Zero. Also be aware that I use Japanese names for most of them. So: Rockman/Megaman, Forte/Bass, Blues/Protoman, Gospel/Treble. Also I tend to drop the -man (or woman) from the names, so don't be shocked if you see Quickman become Quick. I do not like the -man endings _at all_.

NOW ENJOY MY UNBETA'D STORY.

* * *

~Respect the spaces~

~Wait for it~

~Almost there~

~ENJOY~

* * *

The art of evolution was truly a sight to behold, that is if one was around long enough to witness it in action. What made it beautiful, to him at least, was the thought of something simple being able to change itself to survive in a new environment while becoming a entirely new species.

In all honesty, he had to give props to Darwin for discovering this within the course of five years (no doubt surviving through scurvy and other ailments that tended to plague sailors of the nineteenth century) and finding the most diverse island chain to currently exist. In fact he had visited that island chain more times then he had his own home country and he made sure to visit his home country at least twice a year or more. He even had a hidden base on one of the smaller islands.

Yes, it was easy to believe that Dr. Wily was only interested in conquering the world and building a rather large number of sentient robots. That was why the Theory of Evolution was one of his guilty pleasures and why he had such a large number of said sentient robots. You see, he had a project in the works and it went along the lines of this: could sentient robots, bioroids really, evolve into something more complex that went beyond their original programming? If so, what could cause this change and how extensive would it be?

Wily had always wanted to see evolution in action but knew he would most likely die before he ever saw it happen, not with the measly eighty year lifespan that most humans had been gifted with. So he had turned to his second favorite past time, building and programming robots with near human intelligence. This past time was what led him to his partnership with one Thomas Light, who was also trying to build a robot capable of near human intelligence.

In the scheme of things, it was Dr. Light who had ended up building the body of the first prototype and Wily himself was put in charge of doing the basic programming for it. Needless to say the prototype failed in the first few minutes and many scientists that had supported the program blamed Wily since the error was found to be in the programming. Personally, Wily believed (but knew better since it _really was in the programming_) that they blamed him because he was German and was still slightly sour about World War 2. Wily could _just_ barely remember yelling that he could fix the programming and make it ten times better since he knew about the mistake.

So when the program was to be shut down and put into Light's care, Wily was just a little bit irked. Okay, that was a lie, he was beyond pissed off when he learned of it. Could you really blame him for stealing the body of the prototype that he was supposed to have helped built? In his mind: no.

After perfecting the program to the max that his computers could allow, he was struck with a rather interesting thought. Was it possible to program a type of behavior into a machine? Or would the machine act only on the traits that were programmed into it? Could a machine develop its own default behavior if allowed to?

In these few questions, Wily saw his opportunity to watch evolution in action, probably within his own lifetime. Wily had only added just the basic elements for the prototype's behavior: had to obey the three laws of robotics, independence from others and able to function on its own. With these three basic traits, the bioroid Blues was born but not right away.

At first Wily thought he was rather simple, he followed orders without a hitch, didn't need constant attention and was able to do basic repairs whenever he was injured. In fact, Wily didn't bother to name him at all, just merely referred to him as Proto. Then something happened, a hiccup if you will. This hiccup? Wily caught Proto reading a book some six months after he was activated.

This was exactly what Wily wanted to see. He never hinted in Proto's programming to show an interest in books. Not a thought, not even a line in the coding. If Proto was just a simple machine with a programmed personality, he would have ignored the book and gone on with his given job. No, Wily had made the programming complex enough that allowed mental growth to occur. This was an amazing breakthrough for robot technology as well as the Theory of Evolution.

Proto's mental 'baby' stage only lasted three months. Within nine months Proto had changed his name to Blues (come to find out he actually did like jazz music, Wily had learned this the hard way) and was slowly developing a wonder lust that was starting to clash with his original programming of obeying human orders.

Within a year Blues had secretly met with his second creator. That was basically when 'the shit hits the fan' point and Blues' mental growth went haywire. He was openly disobeying Wily's orders and often tried to make his life miserable when Wily tried to enforce the three robotic laws on him (this was pretty much the same time Blues found his like for dark sunglasses and his trademark yellow scarf. Wily to this day claims that the scarf came from thin air since it was 'not there a day ago but here today). It was also the point that Blues met his two younger siblings, Roll and Rock. Needless to say Blues was met with a small dilemma of being an older sibling or a loner.

Wily was so engrossed with Blues' development to the point where he lost all sense to what was going on in the world. It was from Blues that he learned that Light had in fact built several more robots following their designs from Blues. Once again, Wily saw an opportunity to watch evolution in a robot that he had not designed.

Wily had noted with little surprise that Blues was showing signs of human emotions, in this case he wanted to be there for his siblings that he had absolutely no idea about and really had no duty to, but yet he was still willing to get to know them better. Because of this wanting to know his siblings better, it wasn't that hard to rope Blues into Wily's half-assed plan of 'let's rule the Earth' since it involved using Light's brand new robots, ten in total.

Blues had not been designed to be a fighter when the plans were first made but Wily had no problem outfitting Blues with a buster (Blues will deny this to the ends of the known Universe but he _begged_ to have the shield made as well) and a uniform to fight in. Wily hoped that Blues would not develop a power-trip since the last thing he needed was a rampaging bioroid and ruin his chance at studying robot evolution and his second goal, world domination.

The rest was well known history to the people of Earth, Blues and Wily kidnapped the ten Light bots (while it was reported that Roll and Rock had been able to get away this was not the case, Blues had been hanging onto them the entire time and we all know that news reporters have no souls and don't mind being paid off), Rock was turned into a fighter unit to combat the evil plans of Dr. Wily, the eight robot masters were reprogrammed to follow Wily's orders and that Rock saved the day.

* * *

~I'm aware that there was a very long Author Note and a short chapter but this is more of an experiment that I'm doing so it might not be the best ever. I'm willing to aplogize for that fact and may it be known that I have a cat that enjoys walking on my keyboard when I'm not looking or somehow causes me to lose track of what I'm writing and it turns into babble/troll language. Please point this out to me because I tend to miss those little things and my cat is a sneaky ninja that adores my keyboard and clogs it up with its unending supply of fur that causes me to replace it at least twice a year.

~R&R Peeps~


	2. Happenings in a Warehouse

Seems like people are reading, wow. Anyway this story _really_ wants to go AU and so there might be changes that go against with what I said in the first chapter but then again I have the habit of changing my mind.

I should explain what's going on. This story may involve the characters being OOC since this is mainly how I see the characters acting. I'm trying to stay away from the cartoon versions since I honestly didn't really like them (Ruby Spears). So let me explain some of how the characters are going to act that show in the chapter.

Rock: He's still gonna be that little cutey who doesn't like violence. Only in my mind he also seems to be the kind of person who's rather afraid of a physical relationship with anyone because of said violence, he's afraid that they'll turn and hurt him in some way (Remember Megaman 7?). That means touching, kissing and invading his personal bubble are big no no's to him but then again he would also be able to ignore that reaction and give people random hugs because a cheerful person can only go so long without some sort of physical contact from a friend.

Roll: To those who like Roll, I don't really care for her. Kind of in the same way I don't care for Amy from Sonic the Hedgehog. I get from her that she's a flirt and doesn't mind messing with Rock and his touching problems. I can't help but think that Roll is actually older then Rock thus making her the older sibling. So she will be the older out of the two (plus Rock strikes me as a younger sibling then an older one). So Roll is flirty who happens to be good housekeeper.

Forte: I totally believe that Forte is an ass just to piss peole off. So Forte will come across (to me) as an uncaring jerk that likes to cause mayhem in anyway possible and makes people he doesn't like feel like, excuse me, shit. But then he has a hidden side he would rather keep hidden, I don't think he's stupid in anyway and is most likely smarter then he lets on. I also believe him to be a behind the door pervert who likes to get freaky in bed (I _swear_ I'm not fangirling on him). He still wants to defeat Rock in battle but the hatred 'I'm going to kill him' thing has died down to something else. He wants to beat him but not kill him and may try to get into a relationship with Rock because he knows not _everyone_ is up to his level and wants a partner who can fight back, Rock being the closest thing to it besides Blues (you'll see why he doesn't go for Blues later).

Dr. Light: He's mainly the same, just older and somewhat losing his mind.

WARNINGS: I don't own Megaman except the plot. There's a limey scene later on and Roll's being a flirt while on top of Rock. This story is not beta proofed so pointers are welcomed and beware of my sucky line breaks.

R&R PEEPS.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

* * *

__Story is Starting__

_aaaaa_

The TV blared into the dark room with eye watering brightness that caused the few occupants of the room to blink back tears that left their vision hazy. The sounds of a large explosion could be heard through the surround sound system that left their ears aching from the shear volume.

"What's up with the sound in movies these days? You can barely hear the spoken parts but the sound effects and music are louder then they have to be." A young blond, hair pulled into a high ponytail, shook her head in annoyance before her eyes ghosted over to an equally young brunette who stared straight ahead as if his life depended on it on the couch next to her. He'd been like that for nearly the whole movie.

"Rock, what's wrong with you today? Usually you're bouncing all over the place at parts like this." Rock, the brunette, jumped at the blonde's comment before yawning and placing a pillow in front of his face, trying to be polite.

"Nothings wrong Roll. I'm just tired from earlier today." Roll seemed unconvinced by her brother's tone and glared at him to get her point across.

"You mean the attack from Wily today? It couldn't have been that hard, it was just one, right? And wasn't it for something stupid?" Roll had slid closer to Rock and was now an inch away from him. If it was physically possible, it seemed like Rock had shrunk a few sizes and the pillow dwarfed his head now.

"…It was one but it was Forte." Rock mumbled into his pillow and tried to ignore the sudden perkiness Roll had acquired at Forte's name.

"Ah, so…what happened? Usually you come back injured if it's Forte or did something else happen? Did the two of talk about something or about someone?" Rock wanted to bury his head into the pillow and try to forget the sight of Roll's eyes that seemed to sparkle with an unholy brightness at the hint she dropped at Rock. It was a common fact that Roll had a _strange_ liking towards the cobra bioroid and would take any chance to get to him. Even going through her younger brother at times like these.

"It wasn't much; he just wanted to know what Dad had planned next." _You would freak if you knew what Forte did_. Rock once again tried to bury his blushing head within the confines of the pillow as Roll slinked over.

"Are you sure it was nothing? I mean Wily wouldn't send Forte out for nothing. Surely _something_ happened!" Within speaking her mind she began to crawl up on Rock and forced him to lay on the arm of the couch, she knew that Rock had issues with being straddled.

Rock blushed madly as Roll crawled on top of him and tried to put the pillow between them to stop the contact but the pillow simply became a pancake as Roll leaned forward and stared hard and close up at Rock.

"Something did happen and I want to know what it was. It had to be big or you wouldn't be acting like this." Roll had invaded Rock's bubble and was pushing his limits on closeness. Unable to take anymore of Roll's unrelenting stare rather quickly, Rock wildly swung his arms to push himself out from under Roll's weight. Unfortunately for him, she saw this coming and calmly lifted herself off of the failing Rock who then proceeded to fall comically off the couch and land upside down on his head on the hardwood floor. The smirking blonde could only look smugly at her brother before a soft chuckling caught her attention.

"I think Rock has had enough torture for the night, Roll. I think everyone should be heading of for bed, it's nearly midnight." Dr. Light was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a tired look upon his face as he viewed the scene through half-shut eyes. It was easy to tell that Light had had a rather long night.

Roll groaned but nodded as she fled up the stairs to her room, leaving a rather bewildered Rock still crumpled on the floor. Rock fell backwards on to his knees and stood up with a dizzy stumble before brushing past Dr. Light who had migrated to the foot of the stairs.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you and Roll were talking about. Are you sure everything went alright with Forte?" Dr. Light looked concerned but then again he was always rather concerned about anything involving the younger bioroid, especially when Rock was involved.

Rock shook his head, trying to fight down the blush that threatened to show, "No Dad. Strangely Forte didn't do anything, I guess he was just bored." _I hope he __was__ bored. I don't want to see him excited._ But Rock kept those thoughts to himself and wearily climbed the stairs to his own bedroom, wondering just _where_ all his energy went to so suddenly.

The sudden lost of energy had hit hard when he had stumbled into the bathroom to do his nightly routine. In fact, as he flopped onto his bed, he couldn't remember the walk up stairs nor was he sure he had actually used the bathroom to clean up his face and checked the bruise on his leg. Before he could sum up the energy to check whether or not, he was out of it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_Break/_

_\\\\\\\\\\\Another Break_/

_It was early morning and Rock was enjoying a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs that Roll, who had fled to a back room, had made minutes before when Dr. Light roamed into the kitchen with news and a perplexed face to go with it._

_"Rock, it seems that Forte has been spotted down by a warehouse in the older part of the city. Several workers reported that they saw him walking inside and are worried about what he might do." Rock nodded absently and shoveled the rest of his meal into his mouth before quickly fleeing down to the lab to retrieve his trademark blue battle gear._

_As Rock was busy changing, Dr. Light looked wearily down at the spot where Rock had once sat. A sad __and guilty look etched onto his face as he quietly asked into the room, "Is it wrong to make him fight like this? All by him self...maybe…I should do something…about this…" Dr. Light continued to be lost in his little world as Rock bounded up the stairs, his boots clacking against tile and wood._

_"I'm ready Dad, can you give me the coordinates to the warehouse?" Dr. Light was snapped out of his thought before telling the coordinate points to Rock and watching him teleport out of the kitchen in a heartbeat._

_"Yes, I should do something about this…"_

_After the brief flash of light blue and the sensation of being breathless left him, Rock was face to face with the doors that led into the warehouse that Forte was currently residing in, most likely waiting for him to pop up onto the scene and confront him._

_Easing the large doors open a crack, he stuck his head inside and scanned what seemed to be a fairly wide open space that had large crates pushed against the walls. It was clear that this warehouse was barely used at all, there were random holes that oddly looked like they were made by cannonballs and there was a thick layer of dust over _everything_ in sight. The inside was lit mildly, half of the overhead lights were either gone or broken and the ones that worked could barely send out light at all, all in all; the place looked down right creepy and Rock was hit with the sudden urge to hightail it out of there. That and the thick layer of floating dust were making him sneeze and his eyes dry._

_Taking a timid step inside, he paused to make sure he wasn't going to get blasted any time soon and slowly began to make his way inside. He didn't want Forte to slink up behind him and get off a cheap shot._

_It unnerved him that all he could hear was his breathing and the soft patting of his armored legs which sent up a small plume of dust with each step. Forte would have an easy time finding him in here, he was leaving a very obvious crumb trail in the form of foot steps on the ground._

_A soft clanking came from above him and whirled around, plasma gun armed and ready to fire, to see a chain dangling from the ceiling. Rock took a cautious step backward, then another. He knew for a fact that the chain wasn't like that a few seconds ago…_

_From behind him came a deep chuckling, no more then a few feet away. Once again Rock whirled around to face behind him only to see nothing but there was suddenly a track of foot steps that were clearly too big to be his own. When did Forte get behind him? Why didn't he shoot him when his back was turned?_

_Much to Rock's growing fear, he heard multiple sounds coming from off to his right. Chains seemed to be clanking together which was coupled with Forte's deep throated chuckling. This was no doubt a game to the cobra finned bioroid._

_So it wasn't much of a surprise when Rock was smack with a thick chain across the chest that sent him stumbling backwards a few feet before losing his balance and falling to the cement floor. Rock looked wildly around before he saw Forte, smirking widely and coming after him with a chain that he was twirling with speed over his head. Rock just barely dodged the chain by rolling quickly out of the way before glancing over to where the chain had impacted the floor. A nice fist sized hole marked where the chain had struck and Rock had to calm the fear that was rising with each revolution of Forte's chain._

_Rock scrambled to put distance between him and the chain wielding bioroid but failed to do so when Forte struck out with the chain and making a solid impact on his left leg before tangling itself around the armored part of his lower leg. _

_Rock yelped in pain as the chain connected with his leg and no doubt leaving a bruise in the process before overcoming the pain and began to try to loosen up the chain so he could shake his leg free and hopefully gain an upper hand on Forte though at this point it seemed unlikely, even to him._

_Forte smirked at the blue bomber's attempt to get free before yanking the chain harshly so that Rock slid ever closer to him. When he had the smaller bioroid at his feet, staring in fear with wide blue eyes, Forte did something that made Rock blush madly. Forte straddled him with fanged smile before leaning in close to his face__, right up in his bubble._

_Forte had his nose right up to Rock's and stared at him with red eyes that seemed to burn with some sort of emotion that he wasn't used to seeing and couldn't name. Forte's hands gripped tightly at the ear pieces on his helmet as he stared at Rock from above, debating whether or no to go through with this plan or not._

_Rock _really_ did not like the look Forte was giving him at the moment and couldn't help but shrink away further to the ground, hoping to put distance between their faces. As they breathed on each other, Forte's remained calm while Rock was silently going through a mini-panic attack and was breathing heavily, Forte finally made up his mind and took action._

_Rock was stunned; this was _not_ what he was expecting to happen. Sure, a punch in the face he could understand, he could understand a slap but he did not understand _this. _He couldn't understand why Forte was currently kissing him with the attitude of man who hadn't eaten in three days. His first kiss was done by _Forte_ and it was like his face was being eaten off. Cue an emotional over-load here._

_Forte paused when he felt hands trying to pry his head away, he glanced down at Rock's flushed red face to see that he was horribly confused and that his lips had swollen a bit at the rough kiss. Rock still had his hands on Forte's helmet, trying to keep him away when Forte went back down for another round._

_This time he wasn't all over Rock, instead the kiss was more on his mouth then around it. It was also here that he tried to French kiss him while he was at it. It was strange, Rock concluded, to have someone else's _tongue_ in his mouth. Not only that but this was Forte. Forte shouldn't be kissing him like this._

_Taking the lax form of Rock as some sort of sign, Forte's hands began to roam over Rock's body. Rubbing his unarmored thighs and grinding against Rock's smaller hips was more then enough to shock Rock out of whatever stupor he was in and basically panic. Forte was going way too far with it now._

_Rock began striking out at Forte's helmet, barely doing any damage and was certainly not getting him to stop anytime soon, and trying to get his legs underneath him to kick him off when he remembered that Forte still had his tongue in his mouth. It was no surprise really when he bit down on Forte's tongue causing a pained yell to come forth from the black bioroid who promptly pushed himself away from Rock to spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth from his bitten tongue. _

_Rock wasted no time freeing his leg from the chain __and quickly fled to the other side of the warehouse were he could watch Forte from a distance. The mentioned bioroid stood up fully, allowing Rock a good look at Forte's blood stained mouth and chin. Oddly enough, Forte had a weird grin on his face before teleporting out of the warehouse leaving Rock by himself._

_Rock was scared to say the lest and didn't hesitate to teleport himself back home, back grey from the dust and a faint taste of blood in his mouth._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\_Pervy Forte?/

\\\\\\\\\\\_Pervy__ Forte ;)/_

When he had returned home he hadn't bothered to check in with Light to say that he had returned in one piece and that Forte hadn't done anything (except molest him). He had just walked up stairs, uniform and all, and had taken a quick shower to wash off the dust that covered him and to check his leg that was still throbbing faintly with pain.

When he came back down he reported that Forte wasn't doing anything and had actually left without any fighting occurring. It seemed like he was bored and had left Wily's latest fortress in hope of some kind of action but left when it was Rock who showed up.

Light didn't believe all of it, Rock could tell, mainly because he was limping when he wasn't that morning but hadn't persisted Rock into telling all of the details, trusting Rock's judgment in only telling him half truths.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_You'll_ _see lots of these_/

Rock was stirred out of a deep sleep by a loud bang that shook his bed and rattled his windows. At first he thought the house was being attacked by something but was calmed when he heard thunder. Apparently a storm had rolled in while the Lights were all sleeping and Rock had woken up to a rather large boom of thunder from outside.

In all honesty he thought Forte had come back to finish what ever job he had started in the warehouse and was relieved to find out that it was just a thunderstorm. Hopefully, Rock would never see that side of Forte again.

If only, if only…If only Rock knew that life didn't always go the way one planned.


	3. What did you do?

I apologize that it took awhile to get this chapter up. Life got busy and graced me with tests, prom and babies (rabbits) which left little room to get this chapter done and because of this it feels like I rushed through it. It didn't help at all that I had to rewrite the ending several times. But I'm rambling.

**You can ignore this next bit**

By the way, any of you darling readers know how to raise guineas (a breed of chicken)? I'm wondering because my parents just bought 44 eggs from ebay and want me to raise them for my grandmother. I heard these suckers can fly, :( HOW AM I SUPPOSE RAISE FLYING CHICKENS NEXT TO A HIGHWAY?...Sorry about that. But really, I can see the local news stating 'Highway 51 becomes the zone of flying chickens!' That's just what I need right now...

Once again, sorry. Prom sucked by the way, HOW DOES A DJ COST $1000 DOLLARS FOR FOUR HOURS? Yeah, the DJ ruined my night..and my ears...but I got great pictures of my dress. But Prom sucked, we couldn't even vote for Court King and Queen! They did something like picking names out of a hat. But then you needed to be a part of a certain club and sell certain items to even be _on_ court. Thank you school board, you ruined prom for the majority of the junior class, I hope your happy, we now barely have enough money to cover graduation because of the FREAKING $1000 DJ. If I fail I'm blaming you HighSchool Board! You ruined my future!

Speaking of ruining, I have such a _'NICE'_ anatomy teacher. Basically called the whole class idiots who couldn't read for shit and would fail college. Well I wonder why? Speaking to us like that is _really_ going to motivate us to do well! But really, talk to us like that and we won't even try anymore, there's going to a be a lot of F's now...I was actually enjoying that class. Thank god I only have 23 more days of school left...

**It's over**

If you read the top part, I really had to get that out because it pissed me off. But you're here for the story so we will get right back onto that.

This story introduces one of the main plot points that I have planned out, I also have Forte running from Blues like a little girl but that won't happen till the end. But it makes one wonder who's more scary when mad, Forte or Blues?

Dr. Wily: Hm. Remember when I said that the characters were based on my interpretation of them? I think I should have mentioned that I have a soft spot for villains. So, in this story, I have Dr. Wily acting a _lot_ mellower then his game/show counterparts. Mainly because at this point (for him its been twenty years) he's rather tired of it all, old age is starting to catch up with him and it starts to wear on him doing something he really didn't want to in the first place (remember, Wily didn't start off as a villain). He treats his bioroids with a great amount of care because he's human, humans naturally bond to things that they spend alot of time with regardless of their views, it can even be ideals and for him; it's his bioroids. He, as shown in this chapter, is willing to care about bioroids that aren't his own and even has built several places where they can spread out from each other. Also bring to mind, Wily is not stupid neither is he truly crazy so I believe he realizes that he'll never rule the world at his age, instead he's willing to bring about a change in the world via his bioroids.

Blues: I'm actually trying to keep Blues in character but I'm pretty sure he'll be going OOC as well. I see him as a distant but very protective older brother, I imagine he feels slightly guilty about going against Rock but may also feel like he's molding his brother into a better fighter that can look after themselves when the time comes. I also tend to think that Blues is secretly a saddist and enjoys messing with people's minds, mainly Forte's.

Gospel: You know what? I actually didn't think of anything for Gospel, she just kind of showed up. Yes, I just called Gospel a she and yes, Gospel will remain a she as long as my story continues. Gospel just sounds girly to me.

You know what? I was lying a little at the beginning, I was also playing large amounts of Portal 2 and Dead Space 2. I can only say this for Portal 2, WHY WHEATLY? I actually liked him! Bring him back! NOOOoooooo~~~! Also, who would have guessed that turrents could sing?

Now for Dead Space 2. OMFG, those buildings look real... OMG ITS GOING TO EAT ME! Epic space scenes ever and exploding babies. Oh, and Nicole's a ****** **** ******** ****. DON'T TRUST HER!

...Yeah...

Warnings: Forte and Blues swear quite a bit so there's your warning. I don't own Megaman and this story is unbeta'd.

ENJOY.

******Portal***

****Play it***

* * *

A flash of purple burst into a dark room, startling a figure on the messy bed pushed up against one of two windows. The figure was a robotic wolf, purple glimmered with white. The wolf glanced at where the flash had occurred and promptly sighed deeply before placing a paw over its face.

It was some time, a few hours at least before the figure made any signs that they were alive. A deep throated moan came from the floor before a white glove came from the depths below the bed before the hand was joined by another and the figure pulled itself up fully, wincing in pain as he moved.

"Fuck, what the hell was that?" The wolf stared at the figure before licking his face and returning to her nap. The red eyed figure groaned before sparing the wolf a glance and rested his head on the bed.

"…I should have that looked at. It's not supposed to hurt. Crap, that means another _friendly_ visit with Wily." Forte, the figure once huddled on the floor, trembled as he stood up and weakly waved to the wolf behind him. "You know what to so if anyone comes in here Gospel." A high pitched yip sounded from Gospel as a positive sign and returning to its nap as Forte waved off the wolf's response.

Wily's latest fortress was just like the others; centered in some remote area, large and imposing with the look that it was mainly for show which in truth it was. Despite how large the skull shaped building was, the entire inside was empty except for Wily's numerous labs. The only thing that kept the building from collapsing was the steel girders and cables that were crissed-crossed all over the place. Sure there were hallways and rooms but once again those areas had only been used when Wily had first built the fortress, now they were simply places where the Robot Masters dumped off junk. It was a common fact that the fortress was going to explode someday and when that happened the junk would go with it. If that day didn't come soon enough, some of the fire based Robot Masters would come up and torch the place with pent up aggression.

Wily kept his labs in this part of the fortress so he didn't have to constantly go from side of the fortress to the other because the labs were all spaced apart and simply for the fact that he wasn't getting any younger. All he really had to do was go through a couple of doors and he would be in the lab he was aiming for, which helped since his sense of direction was starting to go. In truth, he would never admit to this though, he kept his labs separate from the living quarters so his bioroids wouldn't come to harm when he was messing around. He was getting too old to be fixing them all the time.

The heart of the fortress was safely underground, protected by a sphere made of a combination of lead, steel and threads of gold, silver and copper. The lead was to stop any deadly radiation from leaking in should the place ever be nuked (but the chances were higher that it would happen from the _inside_) because even machines have issues with high levels of radiation. The steel was to protect the place from just about any explosion, this was mainly for the Robot Masters since all they had to do was go down into the lower levels and be just fine when the fortress went kaboom. Wily's labs were on the ground floor and he made sure that the two places weren't connected so that when the top part went, the underground part would remain intact. The threads of gold, silver and copper were sparks of genius from around the fourth time he built his fortress.

When Megaman had triggered the destruction of Wily's third base, the Robot Masters had fled to the safety of the sphere to wait out the coming explosions while Wily escaped in his hovercraft. After waiting till the explosions died out, he gave the okay to the bioroids inside the sphere that it was safe to exit. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Wily learned that the power core inside the sphere had been damaged by rebounding electricity from the above ground labs. All electricity inside the sphere was non-existing which lead to panic in the bioroids that were trapped inside. Only thirteen of them were functioning while nine were in bad condition and Blues had fled with Wily in the hovercraft. So began a rescue mission that lasted for over two weeks which resulted in Blues melting his buster over eight times. Luckily not all of the bioroids inside had shut down due to a lack of recharge and were able to weaken the door so Blues had an easier time. Out of twenty-four bioroids, only three were able to greet a ragged Blues. Oddly enough it was Gutsman, Cutman and Metalman that had yet to shut down that did the greeting.

Wily, after that little hiccup with the power core, came up with a failsafe that would keep the sphere safe from back surges and even use the excess energy to help power the core and sphere. Wily got the idea of using netting made of crossing wires of gold, silver and copper from looking over a schematic for a hydrothermal generator.

Copper is a well-known conductor that is commonly found in any generator since the spinning of a magnet inside a copper coil is able to produce a nice steady supply of electricity. Gold and silver are also very good conductors, in fact silver is a much better conductor then copper or gold but more expensive. Wily, using knowledge of how each metal works to electricity, came up with a fairly complex net that was able to use each metals' properties to control the flow and amps of the electricity that came from the core that would then power the sphere. In fact Wily was able to place special batteries along certain points that would be able to store energy in case the power core should fail.

Of course it had been a pain in the ass to make since he only had so much gold and silver to work with and it didn't help that the sphere he made to replace the old one was two times bigger. It certainly didn't help when he decided to make two others, each being bigger then the last until the newest one was able to fit a population of over five thousand comfortably. He would admit he went over board on that one.

******Hi**

It was rather surprising to see Forte entering the lift that would take him to Wily's labs since just about every Robot Master knew that Forte _hated_ check-ups and would do just about anything not to go. Even if it was just a friendly mission briefing (these were generally nothing but friendly) Forte did not enjoy being in the same room as the old German doctor, especially if Blues was with him. Something about the two of them together in the same room looking at him pissed him off to a great degree.

A few minutes later Forte arrived at the edge of the string of labs that Wily spent most of his time in. Now began a rather annoying part of a check-up, actually finding the old man in one of the fifteen labs.

One had to wonder why someone at Wily's age _needed_ fifteen labs in the first place since Wily himself had a hard time remembering what each lab was supposed to be used for so it was easy to see which lab was in use and which weren't. But it was still hard to find Wily since the old man often left odds and ends scattered around and had to go wondering around to find what he needed. Forte had to wonder if the old man's mind was still with him or not at times.

The first three labs proved to be empty; a layer of dust covered most of the machinery inside with only a few clean spots on table tops where tools had once been rested. Forte scowled at the sight and began to move slowly through the labs at a snails pace. He really didn't want another check-up at all.

******BREAK****

As it turned out Wily was in the very last of his labs, the fifteenth. The one lab that was the furthest from the lift and one of the harder to access labs since Wily had recently upgraded it to be password encoded due to a certain incident involving Splashwoman and Snakeman. Luckily for Wily, he didn't have to deal with those two for awhile but had a bigger problem in the form of Blues.

Blues was currently lying on a padded table top with a large scanner hovering a foot away from his chest. He had taken off his trademark scarf, shades, helmet and the upper part of his grey jumpsuit, showing off his developed chest muscles. He had at least a dozen wires trailing from his upper back, neck and chest area that lead to several computers that were pressed against a far wall. A worried frown marked his usually impassive face.

"Is it really serious enough to require all of this?" Blues, who had been staring the computer monitors for the last couple of minutes, voiced to the old German doctor behind him.

"Yes, it is serious enough. I did not build your body so I must do a deep scan of your core area. I believe that is were the problem is hiding." Wily's voice had gone scratchy over the years, making him sound more gravelly then what he was used to and thus made him sound tired.

"Are the wires necessary too? Surely you don't need them with the scanner." Blues began to absently pull on a cable that was currently attached to his left side, curling the thin cable between his fingers.

"They are sending certain impulses to your core; they are also recording the reactions your core gives off. It is important that we explore any possibility as to why you are experience those deviling chest pains. Hopefully it is just a crossed wire or something small like that. I don't think I'm up to a core overhaul." Blues nodded to the last statement, which was really the last thing he needed. A core overhaul was a painful and drawn out ordeal that usually resulted in a down time of a couple of months as the bioroids' programs and systems relined themselves with the new core, it wasn't something that you wanted to rushed through.

"Didn't you already do several of those on some others? Wasn't Guts one of them?" Wily groaned at the mention of Gutsman. Guts recently had a core overhaul less then three months ago and he still wasn't back to full mobility which made Wily paranoid with Blues.

"I have done five in the past six months, all of them where 1-8's." Blues eyes widen at this tidbit of information.

1-8 referred to the first eight Robot Masters, the same robots that Light had built himself before Wily reprogrammed them for his needs. What had Blues shocked was that technically, he himself could be considered apart of this group since all of Lights' bioroids were based off of his design. Blues couldn't help but feel very screwed at the moment.

"You think that there's a flaw with our cores, don't you?" Wily nodded at Blues' question before turning his attention to the beeping computers, rolling his chair over to reach the keyboards.

"How can five masters have the same problems that you have without it being a flaw? That damn Light has no sense, building all of his bioroids using the same general plans." A few swift keystrokes here and there brought up a basic outline of a robotic body, the entire chest area was highlighted with a bright red.

"That was Elecman's core before I was able to replace it. His entire core was melted; wires, chips even the surrounding metal protecting his core was starting to melt from the inside out. He was in so much pain that the others had to drag him screaming up here. Soon after him the rest of the 1-8's began to suffer from the same chest pains that Elec had."

Blues thought briefly before turning his head in the general direction Wily was in. "His entire core was melted? What the hell could have caused something that drastic to happen?" Wily began typing rather quickly on his keyboards, going surprisingly fast for someone his age.

"It is a combination of reactions that cause the meltdown of the cores. Had you been normal bioroids, you wouldn't have to worry about the combinations since they are three actions that you _combat_ bioroids do on a daily bases." Blues scoffed at Wily's earlier comment.

"What do you mean had we been normal bioroids? Is there such a thing as a normal bioroid to begin with?" Wily cackled softly before turning to face Blues.

"That is a good one Blues. I can't really blame Light for using the same designs. You know that you weren't meant to be a combat unit; Light didn't build you with a core that could stand up to the abuse combat units go through so he didn't put in the stress reducers used in combative cores. Really, how _was_ he supposed to know that the majority of his bioroids would be used for combative reasons?" Blues nodded absently, his mind drifting due to the complex signals that were hurriedly being translated through both his core and main processor (in human terms, we would that call his brain) that would sooner or later give him the bioroid equivalent of a migraine.

"So what are the three main causes? More importantly, why did it take nearly twenty years to show?" Wily shrugged quickly before typing rapidly again.

"Why it took so long to show is anyone's guess really. It could be a combination of things; you've kept up a good check-up record which lead to being profoundly healthy by bioroid standards, your core could have been made by different grades of parts which could have lead to your core being more sturdy then your siblings or maybe you just got lucky in that area. I wouldn't be able to tell you for sure." Wily stood up stiffly and began to hobble on his cane to Blues' side.

"As for the three main causes, they are everyday things that combative units do. One is the use of your teleportation system; this is only a factor simply because it takes a nice burst of concentrated energy to go from one place to the next and the flawed core was not designed to handle prolonged and repeated usage of such energy bursts. Second is your buster; like your teleportation system, you need a fair burst of energy to get off a decent shot and once again, the flawed cores weren't designed to handle constant energy bursts. The third is electricity which in truth is the main problem. If you hadn't been a combat unit, it would have taken fifty years before your core began to show signs of melting. Because of the electricity that your body uses is relatively higher then what your core was designed to handle, the heat and stress from the excess is making your core slowly melt. It would explain why Elecman's core was the first to start melting, his main weapon is electricity."

"So his core was the first to melt because he was constantly running on large amounts of electricity that his core couldn't handle. It slowly started to work its way through the 1-8's before starting on me-. Oh shit." Blues eyes widen before glancing at Wily who was removing the cables.

"Oh shit! Wily, _Rock has my core designs!_" The old doctor nodded before placing the wires calmly on a cart that had been pushed aside, ignoring Blues' outburst.

"I realized that when you came in. Which leads me to this question: Will his core react the same way as yours? Or will it do something vastly different?" Once Wily removed the last cable, Blues sat up and began to put his top back on.

"What do you mean, 'differently'? You mean the cores can react differently?" Wily once again did the shoulder shrug and stood in front of a computer.

"…I have a feeling that Rock's core will react violently, taking into account that he has fought nearly every Robot Master twice within the span of twenty years and has not shown one sign of such a flaw. This is not considering all of the small battles that he has done with you and Forte. Let me put it in this way: you, Blues, are a dam made of sticks. Rock is a dam made of solid concrete. You relieve most of the stress by draining water through gaps, Rock does not do this. Blues, what happens to dams that are overstressed?"

Blues passed briefly before setting his helmet down on his lap. "They collapse."

"Yes, they do. What is the equivalent for a bioroid, Blues?" Blues was silent for a while before daring to answer Wily.

"...They die."

"Correct. Basically, if your brother's core isn't replaced, he'll have the bioroid equivalent of a devastating heart attack that _will_ kill him. Do you trust Light will replace it?" Blues was stumped. Did he want Light to fix such an issue? Would Light believe him if he said such a thing? Slowly, Blues shook his head.

"I have a feeling that if I told him about such a thing, he'll want to know where I learned this. Even if I lie, he'll guess that I learned it from you and he won't go through with it simply because you're against him. Someone else is going to have to do his core." Wily's shoulders slumped in defeat at Blues' comment.

"..You want me to do it, right? Eh, if I do his, I might as well do the rest of the 1-8's and yourself. Just get it all over with before I kick the bucket, maybe teach Metal a thing or two on bioroid care…" Wily seemed to deflate and slumped over into a chair. He rubbed his face warily before being startled by loud banging coming from the lab door that was quickly joined by a loud voice.

"Open this God damn door before I blast it open!" Blues grimaced at Forte's voice before replacing his helmet and walking calmly over to the door to enter the pass code. Blues shot Wily a look before getting out of Forte's way as he stomped over to the slumped Wily.

"What the hell did you do to my teleportation system, old man?" Wily glared at Forte before straitening up and began to try to reign in his rising temper.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to it; it was just a simple check-up. It must have been something that you did." Forte rapidly shook his head and gestured wildly at him.

"I haven't _done_ anything since that check-up! I teleported this morning and it was a slight twinge, I thought nothing of it but when I came back I was knocked out for several hours because of the pain! It has to have been something that you did!" Wily groaned and pointed harshly at the lab table that Blues had once been laying down one.

"Just go over there and I'll run a diagnostic on your systems." The purple streaked bioroid glared before moving over to the table and sitting reluctantly on it. Soon his glare turned to Blues.

"What the hell are you in here for? Your back finally break?" Blues shrugged half heartedly, hands working to tie his trademark scarf securely around his neck.

"No, not yet kiddo. You'll have to wish a little harder for that to happen." Forte scowled at the nickname and promptly stiffened when Wily started hooking up the cables to the hidden ports on his back and neck, still unused to the feeling.

"So what are you in here for then? Scheming with the doctor for some stupid plan?" Blues waved off Forte's comment and sat down in chair that had been pushed into a corner.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Yet." A frown marred Forte's face.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Blues acted like he didn't hear him and toyed with the ends of his scarf while looking (one can only guess when he's wearing his visor), grinning.

"Do you know where I was this afternoon?"

"Do I care?" Blues just kept grinning.

"I was at Light's. I heard that Rock went out this morning to deal with a Robot Master that decided to hang out in a warehouse. Now if I remember correctly, none of the Robot Masters were given orders to leave the base."

"What are you getting at?"

"Didn't you just say that you went out this morning?"

"Yeah, so maybe I went out for a bit down by the warehouses in Monsteropolis and maybe I ran into your weakling of a brother. What the hell are you getting at?" Blues grinning had yet to die down.

"Usually when you fight him, he's in pretty bad shape as well as yourself. When he came back he only had a bruise on his left thigh and said that you 'only wanted to talk' not to mention that you yourself seem just fine. He seemed off when he said that so I'm lead to believe other wise. So, Forte, _what were you doing with Rock?_" Forte froze at this question, wondering how the hell he was suppose to tell Blues that he had basically molested his younger brother, who he happened to be very protective of, on a whim? How the hell could he _even_ begin to explain that one to a Blues whose grin had turned into a malicious frown?

"You paused too long Forte. What the hell did you do to him?" Forte tried to act shocked at Blues approach, from what he could tell, he failed miserably.

"Nothing! I smacked him around with a chain! That's it, I swear!" Forte would never admit it but a protective Blues was in truth a horrifying sight to behold. Blues held nothing back when he thought that his younger siblings, specifically Rock, were is some kind of unknown danger. Forte had gone through two encounters with Blues when he got like that and both of them had been extremely painful. He really didn't want to go through a third.

"Bullshit, what the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary dipshit!"

"What's ordinary between your fights? _What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?_"

"I didn't do _anything to him!"_ The verbal war between the two was swiftly approaching a physical one with the two bioroids literally butting heads with each other when a thick coughing caught their attention.

"Forte, you do realize that I have total access to your memory including your visual?" This time Forte tried to keep his horrified look from surfacing and bolted from the room, tearing the wires off as he fled. He was _not_ going to _share that_ with Blues in the room.

Blues blinked as Forte bolted, he wasn't expecting him to do that but it certainly confirmed something that had been bugging him relentlessly since he saw Rock earlier that day.

Forte had done something that was completely out of character and he did it around _his brother. _When Blues found Forte, he was going to kill him. But first he would have to visit Rock and force the truth out of him and then he would go and kill Forte, painfully.

Smirking as he walked out of the lab, he couldn't wait till morning to start his plan, messing with Rock early in the morning was a fun event to watch. Wily simply stared at the door as Blues walked out, still trying to get over Forte's mad dash form the table.

Very slowly he began to recover when he himself smirked, seems like he would get to see his long awaited evolution after all. Who would have thought that it would be Forte that was staring in it? He certainly didn't.

****End of Ch 3***

* * *

I'm sorry about the long author notes but you do have the choice of not reading them so I guess this one is pretty pointless. Oh well.

R&R PEEPS. Have a nice Cinco de Mayo! (It's not really Mexico's Independence Day, that's on the 16th of September. Cinco de Mayo celebrates an important battle that was won in Puebla when Napoleon's French army tried to take over. Puebla's a pretty place to visit by the way.) Yeah...you just got a history lesson.


	4. It's Winter, these things happen

AN: Okay, I'm sorry about this short chapter but it wasn't working with me very well and it seems that my craze has switched from Megaman to Transformers. Oh lord, what am I coming to? So updates might be slower from now on until I can get back into my Mega craze mode...which may be a while.

So I'm rather sorry about the long wait, short chapter and slightly OOC characters that refuse to bend to the plot.

R&R PEEPS. It brightens my day.

* * *

The morning sun began to drench the chilled earth with its rays of radiation that most people mistook for heat, it was the tail end of fall and already the air began to gain a crispness that came bearing the news of snow in the mid east of America. Pretty soon whatever the frost failed to kill off would soon be buried under piles of snow.

The Light house hold was quiet for once; Dr. Light had actually gone to bed and Roll was tucked away in hers, sleeping off the late hours that she wasted watching info commercials that plagued a movie she had been trying to watch. The last Light was still in deep sleep, trying to block out the noise coming from outside his window.

Birds. Those stupid birds, birds that refused to leave for the winter, birds that don't shut up, birds with annoying morning calls that managed to ruin a good morning.

Rock groaned into his pillow as a small flock of chickadees began chirping outside his window, failing to sound like anything good. All of them going at once, some falling behind as others raced ahead. All of them chatting like a room full of gossips. Oh, great. The finches were going as well…oh, there goes that blue jay…

Rock rolled on to his front and buried his head deep into his pillow, he really didn't like the blue jay in the morning, something in its call was a mood dampener to him.

The small bioroid glanced tiredly at his clock and sunk into his bed, letting the warmth heat his slightly chilled skin. The clock glared the number 12:23 P.M. as Rock slowly rolled onto his back, tugging the heavy spread higher up onto his body and over his head.

Ever since the incident with Forte, he remembered this happened a little over four months ago when it was still somewhat warm, Rock had began to have increased bouts of tiredness. It had started when he came home the night of the attack when he had nearly slept two days away. Dr. Light had been slightly concerned about this but later put off due to the fact that Rock had been rather busy the week before, under going a series of updates that made his core and CPU more efficient energy wise and was simply getting use to the new adjustments. It slowly began to go down hill from there.

Rock started sleeping later and later, until there were days where he spent over fourteen hours sleeping for an eight hour day. He began taking more naps and often found himself easily tired after a workout. To add onto the troubling list, he was starting to experience chest pains, pains that seemed to grow with intensity each time it happened. Now only a few days ago did he start feeling an uncomfortable warmth bloom in his chest that now accompanied the pain.

He could not turn to Dr. Light. He started to disappear often into his basement laboratory, no doubt working on another bioroid due to the complex parts that Rock had seen lying around. Nor could he turn to Roll, she couldn't do a repair job if her CPU was on the line. That only left Blues and he hadn't seen him since the incident.

Dr. Light. Rock was beginning to worry about him. Ever since it turned to winter, Dr. Light had begun to act strangely. Light could often be found mumbling to himself, talking about a 'better fighter unit' and what was the best way to do this or that. He had begun to ignore Roll and Rock and was falling behind in the household bills. His hygiene wasn't the best, usually only taking a shower every other week, when Roll had bugged him enough.

Just last week, Light had actually yelled at Rock. Rock had been hinting that maybe he needed a check up to see how the updates were doing and maybe answer why he was experiencing the chest pains when Light threw down his tools and turned to glare at Rock, basically telling him that he had better things to do then worry about updates that were, in fact, perfectly fine and that Rock was simply looking for attention. Even going as far as to physically push the stunned bioroid out the door.

Since then Rock had been afraid to approach Light again in fear that he would be yelled at. Never in the twenty some years that Rock had been activated had Light yelled at him, frankly he didn't know how to handle it.

Rock glanced wearily at his clock before rolling out of bed only to stumble around as he went to find clothes for the day.

Each day seemed to be getting a little bit harder for him.

It was a good twenty minutes before Rock came down, dress in a light green sweatshirt complete with heavy jeans and woolen socks to combat the floors aching cold. Roll was busying herself with dusting when the brunette collapsed against the couch, eyes flickering due to the tiredness that constantly plagued him.

Roll looked over Rock and had to resist the urge to man-haul him back to bed, where he belonged. She knew that if she really had to such a thing she could but she didn't have the heart to listen to Rock's complaints, each one forced and played on her nerves to no end simply because it was _Rock_, who hardly ever complained in the first place. No, she would just move him once he passed out again.

Rock was busy curling up on the couch, Rush laid near the foot of it, when there was a soft knocking on the door, jolting Roll from her thoughts and brought Rush barking which led to Rock tumbling off the couch and clipping the coffee table with his shoulder.

Roll grimaced at the impact but went to the door anyway, knowing that Rock was probably back asleep and hadn't even noticed that he had fallen. It was a sign that Rock's tiredness was starting to get worse.

She noticed idly that Rush hadn't come with her to the great oaken doors that made the front parlor. No doubt staying behind to check out the slumbering brunette.

Swinging one of the doors open, Roll's face broke out in to a smile, "Blues! It's great to see you!" Quickly wrapping her arms around Blues' neck as to keep him there, Roll quickly began to blabber away.

"Oh, Blues! I'm so happy you're here! I need to talk to you about Rock! He's not doing so good and Dr. Light! Oh, Dr. Light is not acting like himself at all and he actually yel-!"

"Roll! I just got here, calm down. I'm not going anywhere soon, just chill out and start over. Actually, how about we go into the kitchen? I'm freezing, a blizzard started as I came over." Glancing over Blues' shoulder pretty much summed up the weather outside. The snow had picked up in speed and was now falling in large lumps, slowly growing in size and causing a whiteout.

"Oh, Dr. Light is outside visiting a colleague in the city…" Blues' scoffed before prying Roll's arms off his neck.

"He'll be fine, no one is going to be outside in this. It's suppose to last a couple of days anyway." Roll looked doubtful but followed Blues into the kitchen.

"Where have you been, Blues?" The mentioned bioroid didn't answer, simply taking off his jacket and slinging it on to a chair reveling a grey button up shirt and his trade mark scarf, before sitting heavily onto the chair below him.

"Around." Roll frowned and took in Blues appearance which seemed to off. For one, he was oddly pale in the face, almost like he had been shocked to a great deal and had yet to recover. His movements seemed to be sluggish and his words were just barely slurring together.

"You don't look so good. Did something happen?" Blues shook his head, sending melted snow and water in fine droplets, spackling his shirt and surrounding area.

"No, nothing major. Now what was that about Light earlier?" The blonde's frown deepened and stared down at Blues before slumping her shoulders and taking a chair next to him in defeat.

"Well, Dr. Light is acting weird. He's hardly been away from his lab, today was the first time in two weeks, he's been mumbling things and he has a temper now. Just a couple of weeks ago he yelled at Rock for suggesting something. Frankly, he's been ignoring everything around him, including Rock and I as well as the bills and stuff." Blues nodded, she couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not, he had kept on his shades and still hadn't taken them off. _If he ever does._

"What is he mumbling about?"

"I don't know, stuff. He keeps saying how he'll shock the public and how he'll be winning. I don't get the second one, he's never really tired winning anything. Oh, he's building another bioroid. Maybe he's referring to that."

"Hmmm. There isn't much I can do about that, he is getting old." Roll scoffed.

"He's not that old!" Blues stared at her.

"Roll, he's in his late eighties. Most humans in their late eighties are living in retirement homes or with younger family members. He's living with _bioroids_, what do we know about taking care of old people? In fact, how many humans _do_ you know?" Roll paused, quickly trying to come up with a retort but thought against it.

"I really only know Dr. Light. I know other people but not on the same level as Dr. Light." Blues smiled sadly.

"Exactly. You're not ready to handle aging people, despite what you think. You also have to take into account that Light has had a stressful life. With the whole thing with Wily and us bioroids, I'm shocked that he hasn't cracked sooner." Roll refused to look at Blues' face. She would never admit it, but she had believed that Light would always be around, that he would be the same much like herself and Rock for years to come. But Blues' words were ringing true and it was a sound that she couldn't stand. Twenty years had felt like nothing, how was she and Rock going to survive without Dr. Light?

"…I realize that it's hard to grasp right now. But Light won't be around for much longer, even Wily is starting to go. Sooner or later neither of them will be around…This isn't the time to talk about that, we have a few more years before then. You also mentioned something about Rock?" Roll recognized that Blues was trying to steer the conversation away from a somber mood but it failed once the topic became about Rock. Rock had slowly started to become worse and she was more then slightly worried that something might be terribly wrong with him that couldn't be fixed.

"He's not doing good either, Blues. He keeps sleeping longer and longer and I don't know what to do! I'm meant to be housekeeper, as much as I dislike to admit it, not a repair unit." Blues sighed and rested his head on his hands.

"It's not a problem with the recharge units? That's usually the cause most of the time." A shake from Roll's head disproved it.

"I thought of that and switched with Rock. I felt the same after three days and Rock was still sleeping a lot."

"I don't know what to say. Can I see him?" Roll nodded faintly and pointed to living room.

"Sure you can Blues. He might still be on the floor though." Blues shot Roll a puzzled look before shrugging it off and headed for the living room with Roll shadowing behind him.


End file.
